Two Worlds
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Love connects were the door two worlds meet. And the boy from the other world's third sentence to the girl was: "It's not a rope! It's a tail!" Rated T for a reason! AU/OOC NEKO-Characters!


_**~Two Worlds~**_

_**.**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I get some money for ice-cream?" a brown eyed girl asked her father with a big smile on her lips. The father to the child smiled softly and took out money for her to go and buy the cool and sweet snack.

"Here you go, sweetie." the girl squealed and ran over to the ice-cream stand, her eyes beaming and longing for the strawberry chocolate ice-cream. The man behind the stand smiled down to her when she nearly could peek over the edge.

"What do you want, sweetie?" the man asked and got ready to take the child's order.

"Uhm… a-a chocoberry!" she said and laid the money on the desk. The seller man nodded with a smile and opened the little freezer box there the ice-cream lies in.

"Here you go." he gave the girl the ice-cream and the shift.

"Thank you!" the girl happily ran over to her father who smiled and held his hand out. Taking it the girl licked her yummy strawberry chocolate cream product.

"Does it taste good, Lucy?"

"Yes." she replied, taking a big bite of it. Chewing happily she looked around in the area, her eyes caught something long and pink stick out from under the bushes. As a child her curiosity was high and she wanted to know what that thing was. Letting go of her father's hand.

"Lucy?" Judo stopped in his tracks and worriedly laid his hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" the girl looked up to her father with her brown and wondrous eyes.

"Daddy, what's that?" she asked and pointed at the pink and long thing. Judo followed her pointing finger and shrugged his shoulder, not knowing what it could be. "Can I go and check on it?"

"I don't know…."

"Pleeeaaaseeee~?"

"Okay, but you will come straight back to me and mommy, understood?" Judo gave in to his daughter, but told her what she will do.

"Hai!" the blond haired man smiled softly and walked away towards a bench further down were his wife sat.

Lucy slowly approached the rope alike thingy and crouched down in front of it. Tilting her head to the side Lucy licked her ice-cream, extended her hand and grabbed the pink and _furry _rope.

"GAAAAAH!" a pink haired boy in her age jumped up from the bushes, snatching the rope that now were all messed up the boy with teary eyes glared at the blonde haired girl. "Why did you do that for? !" he exclaimed, holding his tufted tail close to his face.

"B-But I thought it was a rope.."

"It's not a rope! It's a _tail_!" Lucy felt how tears started to build up and her face flushed up in a red color.

"I-I'm sorry.." over sized tears spilled over and she rubbed her left hand cover her left eye.

"W-W-W-Why are you crying?" the boy startled asked her. He hadn't expected her to start crying.

"Because you are angry.." Lucy had to pause when a hiccup escaped her lips. "at me.." the boy blushed when Lucy looked at him with big glossy brown eyes.

"Ngh… FINE! I'm sorry!" bowing with his head down the boy shut his eyes tight and a blush covered his face. Lucy hiccupped and dried away some tears.

"R-Really?"

"Yes.." the pink haired boy stroke his cat like ears backwards and straightened up only to look away in another direction.

"_Lucy! We are going home now!_" a woman's voice called for the little girl. The girl rubbed her eyes till their were gone from tears and looked towards were the voice came from.

"I-I have to go…" the boy snapped his head back to her.

"Already?" he asked her and his tail twitched a little. Lucy nodded and smiled a little. "Why can't you play with me?"

"Because I have to go, kitty." the boy's eye twitched.

"I am _not _a kitty, I'm a Dobutsuningen." the boy proudly pointed his thumb at himself. Lucy tilted her head to the side, wondering what a '_Dobutsuningen_' is.

"What is a-"

"_Lucy!_" the little girl turned to her parents who waved at her to come over to them.

"I have to go, it was nice to meet you…?"

"Natsu, my name is Natsu." the pink haired boy said and grinned, his ears pointing straight forward.

* * *

_Years passed and Lucy visited Natsu every time she got to the park, she walked over to the bushes were she first met him. Their relationship grew and at the age of ten Natsu asked her a quite shocking question._

* * *

"Your tree?" the blonde tilted her head to the side while she sat on a branch beside her pink haired friend who grinned.

"Yes, it's my precious one, plus it's a portal to the world were I come from!" he excitedly said, his tail twitching from side to side. "You will like it."

"Wait! So you mean you come form another world?"

.

.

.

"Didn't I just say that?"

Lucy face puffed up and soon she sat there beside him, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu asked her and leaned his face close to hers, his ears laying a bit backwards, tail twitching and swaying in wonder. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"No… it just sounds so… imaginative?" Natsu snorted and jumped down from the branch, leaving Lucy to look confused after him. "Natsu! Wait!" attempting to jump down she gave away a shrill squeal when he green dress got stuck on a small outgrowths on the branch, now hanging there she pouted when Natsu held his hands to cover his mouth from letting out any giggles he held in. "This is not funny, help me down you little neko!"

"Haha! Your face! You should have seen your face!" the boy laughed and held his sides and crouched down to his knees, laughing madly at the blonde who glared daggers at him.

"Ha-ha-ha… HELP ME DOWN!"

"Fine, just wait a little."

"Like I have no other option, smartass?" she mentally face palmed when Natsu made a 'oh, yeah right' face.

Climbing up the tree's body Natsu balanced on all four while he got over to the hanging Lucy. "Land on all fours like a cat, Lucy!" Natsu's cat green eyes shone with playfulness and with his sharp claws to nails he cut off that part of Lucy's dress that held her up on the little outgrowth.

"Hiieeeeee~!"

_BOMP!_

Groaning the blonde rubbed her now sore rump, sending glares towards the laughing boy upon the branch she stuck her tongue out and dusted herself off once she was standing up.

"Anyway, will you show me you _world_?" Natsu rolled his eyes when she emphasized the word 'world'.

"Come on now, I'll show you my homeland!" jumping down on all fours the pink haired boy grabbed Lucy by the wrist and started dragging her into the forest. Lucy who never had been so deep in the forest before got a bit scare and scooted closer to Natsu while he led the way over to a old and big oak tree.

"A old oak?"

"It's not just any old oak, it's the portable to Fiore." Natsu walked over to a hanging branch and pulled it, a robe-ladder fell down in front of the blonde, making her jump back.

"A-Are your place up in the tree?"

"Just climb up, Lucy." the pinkette shoved her closer to the rope, his grin never leaving it's place on his face.

Gulping Lucy looked upwards, her face paled.

"I… am not sure.." she whispered with a sweat-drop running down above her head. Natsu sighed and took the rope in his hands and started to climb up.

"Come on, don't be a girl."

"I _am_ a _girl_, stupid!" she yelled after him and started to climb too up for the ladder that swayed in all directions and turns. Natsu who was up at the top looked down to the squealing and cursing girl. Chuckling he stood up and proudly looked at the little place he had worked on so hard. Hearing how Lucy let out a sigh behind him he turned around and held his hand out. Accepting the offer the blonde stood up, her eyes widened at the sight.

There was a dark wooden door in front of them and the tree's crown were flat and circle formed.

"Woooaaw…" the little girl gazed around and Natsu snickered.

"Come on! Let's go." opening the door Natsu walked through it, stopping to look at Lucy who made a much too confused face. "What?"

"There isn't anything behind the door." she said and pointed at Natsu who tilted his head to the side.

"You think so? Well go behind the door and you'll see something that surely will get you down on your butt." frowning the blonde stomped around, her eyes widened when there was no Natsu on the other side. "You coming now?" Natsu popped his head out to the side, waving at Lucy who smiled and ran over to him.

* * *

_Lucy got three new friends that day. _

_Erza: A scarlet red haired Dobutsuningen who could be really scary at time, loves strawberry cakes and for some reason swords. She had a thin and long tail together with cute small cat ears._

_Gray: A stripping boy with ebony black hair, and the most fluffiest tail Lucy ever had seen or touched. He likes to fight Natsu a lot, but always got smacker in the head by Erza._

_And lastly, there is Levy: A blue haired and very short girl with a quite so fluffy tail, but it's short. She likes to read and play smarty-games. Lucy liked her very much and they chit-chatted about everything those days Lucy came with Natsu to visit Magnolia -the world her friends lives in-_

_But… one day, Lucy didn't come, not the next either. Not even leaving a small messge of her absent behavior._

_Years passed and Natsu last the hope of seeing the blonde haired girl again and for the last time closed the door up in the oak's top, leaving the only gap between Earth and Magnolia closed._

* * *

A busty blonde haired girl walked through the park she took small trips in nine years ago before she moved to another state. Her eyes looked over to a pair of brushed that there was something so familiar with. Walking over to it she looked behind it, seeing nothing but mud and some old beer bottles. Sighing she shook her head.

"There is no way it's still there." she said to herself and continued her walk. Suddenly her phone went off. Picking it up she smiled. Clicking on the green phone she greeted the person. "Hello, Luke~"

"_Hey babe, wanna hang out tonight? Just you and me?_" a man's voice came from the other line, making a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Yeah? Were should we meet?" she asked and sat down on a bench.

"_How about the west-park at eight-thirty?_" Luke suggested. Lucy smiled softly and wrote the time down in the little notebook.

"Sure, see you then, love you." Lucy made a kiss-noise before she broke the call. Looking at the clock it was 05:30. Sighing she glanced over to the bushes. Shaking her head the blonde stood up. "Lucy, you're _so _stupid." Lucy said to herself and walked behind the bushes, seeing the small path still be visible. Taking a step she let out a long breath before continuing, remembering how the way did go.

The sun's golden rays made everything seem like a fairy tale forest. Flashbacks played up and she smiled sadly. She wasn't able to tell her friends back then that she had to move, she cried for days and didn't eat or drink properly. Her mother and father was really worried about her and took her out to the new park in her new home in Tokyo.

Sure she made friends there, but they weren't as interesting as her hybrid friends. Erza, Gray, Levy and Natsu. She missed them, but she was sure they wouldn't recognize her.

Stopping in front of a familiar old oak she looked up to the crown of it. Her hand grabbed the branch that stuck out for her to grab she did so and pulled hard. Cracking sounds were heard and the blonde shrieked when the old rope-ladder fell down. Shaking she took a hold of the rope and pulled at it two times, making sure of it still is in one piece.

The climbing didn't take more than less two minutes. Dusting her skirt of Lucy then looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of the brown door, not so good looking as back then, but still it was standing there. Walking up to it Lucy took her left hand and twisted the knob. It squeaked and soon a click heard. Pushing it forward she walked in.

"Were is this?" she said out loud, not recognizing the room at all. What she remembered of the room that this door led to were cozy and looked like a little hut from the 1700-age. Walking to the windows she looked outside, her mouth fell open at the sight.

It was like being back at London in 1890. Only… there were cars and people were clothed like her. But otherwise, the buildings and the whole street's look just screamed old fashion style. Walking down the stairs that led to the first floor she looked outside one of the windows, that were quite dust I may add. Opening the front door she peeked outside. Taking small steps out of the door she closed it and eyed the area, her face softening when she still could recognize something. But everything had changed from back then… well almost everything. The cozy feeling were still there but… it still felt so futuristic in a way yet it doesn't. Sighing the blonde looked around for a inn. Walking down the street she got some real stares from some boys and she didn't really like it.

"Oy, oy ladiee~ weres issss yourra ears 'nd taill?" a obviously drunk, he even held a bottle of… _Honhon_? Whatever that was it made him stink like bull shit. "Ne, laddyy-sann, letsa heva soma fun, eh?" the man purred and his snake like tail sneaked around her waist.

"N-No! Let me go you freaking cat!" she shrieked and got out from the man's grip and ran away from him, leaving him confused.

"Eeeeh… women arra weiirdoons." he slurred before stapling further away from down the street, drinking from the bottle high up.

Lucy came to a stop after she had ran maybe two hundred meters. Breathing hard she whipped the little bit of sweat that had appeared for her little sprint. The blonde straightened up and gazed around, seeing how people walk around, cars coming by and children playing around down on the ground.

"… maybe I should pay Natsu a visit?" Lucy said and searched for a sign of were she could be. Suddenly something smashed into her legs and a whimper could be heard from behind her. "Eh?" twisting around she saw the cutest little child she ever had seen.

"Ouch.." the child had blue hair and ears together with a tail that is white at the tip.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked the little who looked up to her with black eyes. Lucy's heart dropped dead down for the boy there she sat on her knees. He was sooo cute.

"Happy! What have I said about running around?" suddenly a man crouched down before her and made the child stand up by lifting him under the arms. "I am so sorry miss, my son can be so hyper sometimes."

"Ah, no! It's alright, he didn't do it on purpose." Lucy awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and laughed a little.

"Happy, apologize to this lady." the father to the child said, but the little boy instead looked at Lucy with twinkling eyes

"Daddy… she looks like your friend!" he pointed at Lucy who made a 'huh, whuuuaat?' face. The father to the child scowled.

"Now don't be ridiculous Happy, I have already told you tha-" Lucy's eyes widened when the man finally showed his face for her and so does the man's. "Luc-y.."

"N-Natsu..?" the two adults stared at each other for over five minutes and Happy got rather inpatient with that and walked forward to Lucy and tucked at her skirt.

"You are daddy's friend, right?" the little bluenette asked the blonde who smiled down to him. Stroking his hair, and ears, she soon heard a soft purr come from Happy and he leaned against her leg.

"Happy. We're leaving." the little boy flinched at Natsu's hard voice and slowly let go of her leg and glanced up to the beautiful woman who still had her hand on his head. "Happy!" reluctantly said boy walked over to his father who held his hand out for him to grab. Taking his father's hand he felt how the man squeezed it lightly. Happy's ears hung slightly and his tail trailed after him. Natsu peeked over his shoulder, seeing how Lucy waved at him, making him stop in hiss tracks. The blonde woman smiled that smile he hadn't seen for years. Maybe it was the girl that left without a single note those nine years ago. The little boy looked between them, his black eyes scanned how his father's scowl deepened just a little.

"Daddy… can't she come with us?" the pink haired Dobutsuningen made a unsure face. "Please?" nodding slightly the pink haired teen let go of his son's hand and looked after him as he ran down to the blonde who lifted him up when Happy extended his arms up to her.

* * *

"So who's the mother?" Lucy asked Natsu after Happy was tucked to bed. The pink haired teen closed the door and made a move with his hand, telling her to come with him. Silently she followed him into what looked like the living room.

"He's not my biological son, I found him abandoned in the slum." the pink haired teen sat down on the couch, his arms crossed and ears slightly tilting backwards. Lucy's smile grew a little.

"He got lucky it was you who find him." she said and sat down beside him. Frowning at her words Natsu turned to look at her.

"And you should talk about it? You just stopped coming to visit us." he snapped at her, his pink tail's tip twisted, he was irritated.

"Natsu, I didn't leave because I wanted to." she said and laid her hand on left thigh, but took it back when a low growl came from him. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough you know. Levy cried for days, stripper stopped with his stripping and Erza… she ate more cake than ever."

"And you..?"

"Me… I was sad and _angry_." Lucy saw how his ears moved backwards and forwards a few times.

"You know, I have missed you guys so much you can't imagine." Natsu looked at her in the corner of his eye, those emerald green eyes with a cat's pupils looking straight through her. "Haven't you missed me, not even a little?"

A grunt were heard coming from the man beside her. "How would you feel if your best friend disappeared for nine years, not even telling why she had to leave?"

"Well, I would have felt sad and betrayed." the blonde admitted and let out a sigh, her eyes at Natsu who shrugged. "Natsu, I have missed you, I really ha-"

"Shouldn't you go back to Earth?" Natsu cut her off and raised up form the couch, walking over to the window and stopped there, looking up to the sunset pink sky.

"Eh why?"

"The clock is nine."

.

.

.

"WHAAAT!" she screeched and jumped up from her seat. Running over to the hallway with just a dust-figure of herself being left behind Natsu wide eyed looked how she ran around in the house, gathering her stuff Happy had played around with. Following the small path of her belongings from the little handbag she had with her she stopped in front of the little boy's door. Cracking it open Lucy peeked inside, seeing how a tuft of blue hair and ears stick up from underneath the comforter, small snoring noises coming from the little boy. Thinking she could get the rest tomorrow she closed the door shut silently, turning around she wasn't expecting someone to stand in the way. Giving away 'Oomph' she rubbed her nose, looking up Lucy stared into Natsu's green eyes. "Natsu?"

"It's late so you shouldn't go outside."

"No, I'll be fine! I have some pepper spray… no wait, Happy took it.." she sighed and slumped down on her knees. Natsu cocked a eyebrow.

"Did have some important meeting or what?"

"Yes… I had agreed to meet my b… _friend _at-"

"Friend?" Lucy shocked looked up to the pink haired teen who turned away to go somewhere else. Her eyes followed his broad shoulders and she felt how her cheeks heated up.

_Gah! What's wrong with me! Remember, you have a boyfriend!_ she mentally slapped herself and stood up. Following after the pinkette she saw how he stood by the window, staring out to the now dark blue sky, filled with twinkling stars. Stopping by the doorframe the blonde watched him stand there, just gazing. _He have changed in so many ways… it's like the Natsu I knew have been removed and got replaced with a more mature and less childish charm. _Lucy thought.

"What's his name?"

"Eh?" Lucy twisted her head up to Natsu, who had turned around and was now leaning on the windowsill.

"I said; what's his name? Your _friend_ in other words." Natsu said, his eyes closed. Lucy gulped, he was _so _irritated right now, she could tell.

"Luke Andersen.."

"He smells like a one month old fish-pot." now it was Lucy's turn to get irritated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That your friend stinks like old fish?"

"And I'll now ask; were the heck did you get that from?"

"_He _have _his __**scent**_on you."

.

.

.

"O-kay, that's just creepy.." Lucy said and hugged herself. Natsu frowned and turned his face away.

"Blame my nose." the teen boy said and pushed himself away from the sill and walked past her. "If you want to go now, then do so. But you should know there are creatures and other things that like to _eat _young girls." Lucy felt how a unpleasant rail ran down her spine.

"_E-E-Eat_?" she stammered and twisted around to see Natsu stand with his back facing her again. "You can't be serious, right?"

"Do I look like a joker?" the blonde searched for any signs of twist in his face, but found nothing.

"C-Can I stay here for the night?" she asked in defeat and hung her head down. Natsu opened the door to his bedroom and closed it. Hearing a small 'Hey!' on the other side he jumped in surprise when the door got kicked in. "I asked if I could sleep here for the night!" Lucy growled and pointed at him with a pink nailed index finger.

"In one condition." Lucy made a unsure face but still nodded for him to continue. "You will have to make up for those nine years." Natsu said while he took off his shirt, making Lucy blush at the sight of his muscled body. What Lucy knew Luke did _not _have a six-pack or such biceps or triceps. Just then she snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed and smashed her handbag in Natsu's confused face and dashed out from the room.

* * *

Lucy twisted and turned on the couch. It wasn't that comfy as she though it would be. Groaning the blonde threw the blanket off her almost naked body, with almost I mean she is just in her underwear plus a T-shirt Natsu lent her… but it was the skimpiest she ever had seen. Guessing it turned out like that after it got washed Lucy got out in the hallway and looked towards Natsu's bedroom's door. Approaching it she carefully opened it and peeked her head inside, seeing Natsu sleep peacefully and in the most weirdest positions ever.

His left leg were slumped down to the floor, and his right on the other half of the double bed. His arms also laid sprawled to the sides and his snores were quite loud, but not disturbing, more cute. Smiling softly Lucy closed the door behind her and tiptoed over to the bed. Carefully to not wake Natsu up Lucy sneaked under the covers and laid her head on a pillow. Closing her eyes sandman spread his magical dust over her eyes and soon she found herself sleep peacefully.

_20 minutes later~_

"… Daddyy.." Happy wailed there he stood at the doorframe, tears rolling down his cheeks. Natsu who immediately woke up by the sound of the blue haired boy's voice looked at him with a worried face.

"What's wrong buddy?" the pinkette asked and held his arms out for him. Happy hiccupped and ran into the man's open arms. "

"I had a nightmare.." the boy whispered and buried his face into Natsu's bare chest. Natsu sighed and stroked Happy's head softly.

"It's alright now, why don't you sleep here for the rest of the night?" sniffling Happy let himself being laid down beside his father and eventually sleep came over him and soon he was sleeping again. Sighing Natsu looked at his adoptive son. Just then a flowery smell filled his nose. His eyes slowly trailed up and widened at the sight of a sleeping Lucy just inches away from his own face. Her soft breath hit his face in small warm puffs. Looking over Lucy's face the pinkette slowly let his fingers tuck away some strands that hung over her face.

"Hmmnn.." the blinde moaned in her sleep and scooted closer to Natsu who's eyes widened. Having Happy in between them the pink headed man sighed when Lucy's arm wrapped around Happy's small figure, hugging him closer to her chest, like if he's some kind of teddy bear. Smiling softly Natsu's tail wrapped around the blonde's wrist and his left arm sneaked over to lay on Lucy's hip.

* * *

"Daddy? Did you and Lucy-ma try to make kittens?" Natsu choked on his bread and Lucy stared at the little boy with wide eyes.

"W-Where the heck did you get from?" the pinkette asked in a strangled voice. Happy tilted his head to the side there he sat in his kid-chair.

"I heard Lucy-ma make weirdy sounds, and daddy did too." Lucy blushed at the kid's words hung her head down.

"Happy, you probably heard the neighbors.." the boy shook his head so the blue hair he had whipped everywhere, his ears taken aback, seriousness written all over his face. "And what's with the '_ma_'?" Happy looked at his father with big black eyes.

"I think of Lucy as my mom, because I find her presence like that!" he answered. Lucy's mouth fell open and Natsu just stared at his adoptive-son who continued to eat his breakfast in peace.

The two adults looked up to each other, not believing what the little kid had said.

Later after the breakfast Lucy stood by the sink, grumbling over why _she _did this? It wasn't her house and _she __**is **_the guest! It shouldn't be her doing the dishes, but Natsu said he was going out to leave Happy at the kindergarten. Sighing she dried off the water from the glass and put it on the counter.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed and short after that Natsu's voice could be heard by the blonde. "I'm back!" Lucy who smiled when her friend came in into the kitchen, she wiped her hand on her skirt and smiled.

"Welcome back," she paused. "Why do you look so messed up?"

"Oh well… I bumped into some people." cocking a eyebrow the blonde stalked over to him and saw over his face, small scratches covered his left cheek and his right eyebrow seemed to be cut by something sharp.

"And it ended with a fight I guess?"

"Nah, I just ruined it for Gray and his chick." Lucy sweat dropped.

"You guys haven't changed one bit.."

"Nope." he said with a grin, making the blonde face palm. "Soo…"

"Soo…?"

"Wanna do something?"

"Well first I need to tell Luke that I'm sorry for coming yesterday." Lucy said and turned around, taking of the blue apron she hung it on hook. Natsu who followed her had a frown on his face.

"Is this Luke _so _important?"

"Well yes, I have known him for three years."

"What about me? I have known you since we were five." Lucy turned around to face him, making him stop.

"I _know _that. But don't forget there has been nine years since we last saw each other." she pointed put and dabbed her finger on his chest. "I treasure my old friends more than you ever could imagine." pulling her lips up to a smile Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her… _busty _chest.

"But it seems like you treasure Luke even more than me and the others.." he said, his green eyes looking into Lucy's brown. Sighing the blonde let her arms hung.

"Natsu…" she sighed and walked up to the sulking figure. "I cried for week, heck, even _month _over not being able to tell you guys that I was moving to another state." Natsu forced his eyes to look at Lucy's face, a small and sweet smile on her lips.

* * *

_Lucy stayed for one more day to meet Levy, Gray and Erza again. All of them had grown up and she shed tears together with Levy who cried out loud and hugged her long lost friend, well not anymore, but you get it. _

_Natsu stood a little to the side, smiling at the scene. Happy who also wanted a hug got lifted up by Gray and got invited to the group-hug. Natsu got pulled into it by Lucy a small blush caressing his cheeks. _

* * *

"Do Lucy-ma really have to go?" Happy's saddened face made Lucy's heart squeeze. Natsu who had a hand on the boy's head ruffled his hair.

"Happy, remember what you promised. No tears right?" Lucy chuckled when Happy nodded and lowered his head. "And Lucy, promise to visit every weekend."

"I will." she said and gave the two boys a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Well, see ya'!" she said and waved goodbye and walked out from the door in the old building that led to her own world. As soon as the door were closed Natsu let out a long sigh. Happy who sniffled lightly turned around and walked towards the stairs that led down to the hallway. The pink haired teen looked after the saddened figure of his son and scratched his neck, before walking after Happy.

"Daddy… do you miss Lucy-ma?" Happy asked there they walked on the sidewalk. Natsu looked down to the blue haired boy and showed of a small smile.

"I do Happy, but remember, we will get to see her at the weeke-"

"Do you love her?" Natsu halted and stared at Happy who gazed down to the ground, ashamed for asking such a embarrassing thing. "Sorry…"

"Yes, I love her." Happy slowly looked up to his father who hugged the little boy's hand. "I always have, but she have a boyfriend." at that Happy frowned.

"I thought that the fish-pot stinking guy were her _friend_?"

"_Boy_friend yes."

"But aren't you her boyfriend too?" Natsu chuckled.

"No Happy, I'm her friend and Luke is the boy she loves, that makes them boyfriend and girlfriend not the love she has for us. She love you and me as family." ruffling his hair Natsu smiled softly down to Happy. "You get it?" nodding the little five year old looked straight forwards.

"But you love her like girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she loves _me _as a _brother_."

* * *

_Days passed and Happy had thought about what his father had said. 'She loves us as a family.' 'I always have loved her.'_

_Happy shook his head. If his father wouldn't do anything he would do it instead._

* * *

Lucy walked beside Luke who had a frown on his face.

"What's with you today?" Lucy confused looked up to her boyfriend who gazed down to her, his frown not disappearing. "It's like you're in another world ever since the day you me for some old friends."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and I really missed them." she apologized for maybe the millionth time and tried to ease his anger with a smile. But she stopped when it didn't seemed to sooth him, instead, he looked away with a snort. Lucy's face changed to a sad one and let out a sigh.

"What the heck, what is that kid doing out on the road?" a man said that stood behind the couple. Lucy turned around, looking out to the busy road her eyes widened at the sigh of a boy with blue hair

"HAPPY!" she cried in fear when a car honked and almost ran over the boy. Dropping her handbag Lucy was about to run out when a hand gripped her upper arm, hard.

"What do you think you're doing? !" Luke asked angrily. Lucy frowned and snatched her arm away from his grip.

"I'm going to save that boy!" she spat at him. Luke seemed to get even more angry than he was and balled his hands up to shaking fists.

"Why do you care about some damn little brat?"

"Because he is my friend's _son_!" with that she ran out on the road, the screeching sound of trucks and cars brakes. "Happy!"

* * *

"Happy, open the door, _know_." Natsu had knocked on his adoptive son's door for five minutes. With the last straw drawn the pink haired man opened the door, finding the room empty. "Happy?" clicking the power switch on light filled the room. Something white shined on the little play table the boy had in his room. Curious Natsu picked the bit of paper. His eyes widened on what it was written on it with a child's clumsy handwriting.

'_I hav gon aftr Lusy_'

"Damn it!" smashing the note back down on the table he ran out from the room.

* * *

"Happy!" the already terrified boy looked up to see Lucy run towards him, jumping away from cars that almost hit her.

"Lucy-ma!" Happy cried and held his arms out, tears running down his cheeks and his voice thick of sadness. Lucy scooped the boy up in her arms as fast as she was by him, hugging him close to her chest she stroked his head softly. Feeling how his tail wrapped around her right arm the blonde made hushed sound.

"It's going to be alright."

"Ma'am look out!"

"Eh?" Lucy looked behind her, seeing how a truck coming right at them. Seeing no chance to get away from the twelve wheeler she crouched down and held Happy closer to her. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain and bone crushing crash.

_SKRIEEEEEEEEE! _

_BONKRSH!_

Opening her eyes she looked behind her, teary eyes widened at the sight she was met with.

"N…atsu.." a single tears ran down her left cheek at the sight of Natsu have his hands flat against the truck's front. Natsu stood in front of them, his body slightly bent and muscles bulging underneath his tan skin. People around them gasped, all the cars and other road users had stopped, it was like the time had stopped.

But everything have to come to an end.

"Lucy!" turning to look to her left she saw how Luke ran towards her. With just some seconds she found no Happy in her arms, instead he was whimpering down on the road. Luke gripped her arms hard and pulled her up so they were face to face. "What the fuck were you thinking, you-you _idiot_!" shaking her violently the black haired man's eyes showed nothing but anger, no concern. "You listening to me!"

"_Enough_!" Lucy felt how Luke tensed at the hissing voice coming from Natsu who now had a firm grip around the black haired man's thin upper arm.

"And who the hell are _you_?" Luke snarled back at Natsu who's green eyes flashed with hatred and anger.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, father to the boy who your girlfriend saved!"

"Thanks to your damn kid almost killed her! Even if she would survive she probably would look like shit afterward!"

Gripping the man's collar he held him close to his face.

"_So all that matters to is her face and body?_" Natsu asked in a low and dark voice. Luke froze. Lucy who had scooped up the little boy and soothed him, rocking him slowly to the side. "I will tell you this, _Luke_, that you don't love her. You're only out for women with bodies, right?"

"And what if I am? It's not that _you _love her you freak-show!" Luke spat. Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"_I _love her! I always have! But since your disgusting smell were on here I gave up on telling her how much I really want her to be mine!" Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard.

Natsu have loved her for over fourteen years and hadn't said anything.

_Natsu… you dummy I love you too_, she thought and tears streaming down her cheeks while she watched the tense aura surrounding the two men above her and Happy who whimpered in her arms.

"I have known Lucy for over fourteen years. From that first day when she pulled my tail I fell in love with her."

"Keh, to bad, she doesn't love you!" Luke laughed and his brown eyes bored unto Lucy scared ones. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

.

.

.

"No…"

Luke's eyes widened when Lucy glared up at him.

"No, I don't love you. I love someone else, but I was to dense to realize it." she said in a low voice and stood up at the same time. "I'm sorry Luke, but I don't want to be together with a man who only cares about a woman's look."

Natsu who hadn't turned around to look at her loosened his grip on Luke's shirt and put him down on the ground. "You heard her. Now scoot."

With eyes filled with anger Luke slowly back and then ran away, leaving Natsu, Lucy and Happy alone out on the road.

"Someday I'll take her back! Just watch it-"

"Just watch what?" Luke looked up to see a half naked man with raven blue hair glare down to him with his arms crossed. Behind him stood a scarlet haired woman with a glare that surely would kill if glares could kill. The most strangest was that they have ears and tails.

"Do you think this guy will make something bad, Gray?"

"Hm, maybe."

Luke eyes widened when Gray took a grip of his arm and started to drag him away.

* * *

_Weeks later, Lucy and Natsu found themselves sitting alone in the pink haired man's room on his bed, an awkward silence between them. Luke had been sent into prison after the police had discovered he had been in jail for murdering and smuggling of drugs from 20010._

_Lucy felt terrible for not knowing that her own boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend had been a criminal. _

* * *

Natsu couldn't stand seeing Lucy act like this anymore. That sad and gloomy aura that flowed around her made her look like a little kid who got coal from Santa at Christmas.

"Can you stop looking like that?" he said and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him with big brown eyes that were glossy. "Oh no, don't start crying." he said and pushed her down on the bed. Lucy squeaked a blush appeared on her cheeks and she stared up to the pink haired man.

.

.

.

"Thank you… thank you for saving Happy. If he would have been run over by some car then… then I would never forgive myself." the pinkette whispered and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. Lucy's arms slowly wrapped around Natsu.

"Don't think about it, he's sleeping in his room anis perfectly fine." Lucy whispered back and stroked her hand over his back, feeling how his tail sneaked around her wrist she smiled softly when Natsu lifted his head up so he was just centimeters above her face. "Besides, it's almost three months since that. Can you forget about it and relax?"

Natsu sighed and rested his forehead against hers, with eyes closed his hand sneaked behind her neck and played with Lucy's blonde locks. "Guess I can try…" he murmured into her neck, sending a long shiver down her spine.

"Natsu, I want you to look at me." Lucy said and let her arms fall down beside her. Said boy opened his eyes and lifted himself up so he hovered over the blonde's body. Once his green eyes was looking down to her face she cupped his face and smiled softly. "You know… back when you and Luke had that argument… is it true that you… that you love me?"

Natsu tensed. Lucy noticed that, her hands slides down from his cheeks to his exposed chest. For all those years she had known this boy for over fourteen years and he always had wore a black vest with golden edges, waist coat with the same color as the vest and puffy white knee high pants.

"Nats-"

"The first day I saw you… I just felt how my heart made a back-flip.. and when you disappeared I lost hope of seeing you again." he said, his hands balled up to shaking fists, grasping tightly on the bed sheets. Lucy watched him shut his eyes closed tightly. "I know I sound stupid but.. I really do love you Lucy, I always have."

"Natsu, if you had told me then I would have told you.." Natsu slowly opened his eyes to look down to Lucy's teary eyes. Shocked the pink haired man followed a single tear drop follow her left cheek. Stroking his thumb over her cheeks he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Lucy blushed bright red. Her fingertips strummed on his chest and looked up to Natsu's face. When he pulled away the pinkette gazed down to her with a smile. It was like stars twinkled in her eyes.

Natsu slowly leaned down closer to her face, his eyes slowly closed. Lucy's cheeks held a light pink color. Pursing her lips slightly she closed her eyes and craned her neck.

It was a light and shy first kiss between them. First their lips were just pressed together. Parting for a second Natsu tilted to the side and planted his lips on hers again, but now he ventured to tap the tip of his tongue on her still closed lips.

"_I_ _love_ _you_." Natsu whispered once they parted from each other. Lucy smiled, her hands sneaked up to his broad shoulders.

"Love you too." leaning her face up she kissed him. Natsu's right hand sneaked down to her hip and his left sneaked behind her shoulders and brought her up, closer to him.

"Daddy and Lucy-ma are making kittens!" the familiar voice of a little blue haired boy. The adults pulled away from each other, blushing hard they stared at the little boy.

"HAPPY!" with that the little boy ran away from the doorframe, giggling. Natsu growled loudly, but stopped when he felt how a warm hand cupped his jaw. A grin spread across his lips.

Fourteen years, it took them fourteen years to finally confess, though they are from different worlds. But hey, love can happen everywhere, anywhere and anytime and to anybody.

Love connects were the door two worlds meet.

* * *

_**Aawh, crappy right? Well whatever, 19 pages, yes, you just read 19 pages of some strange thing I came up with as an apologize for not updating my stories for a while, but I'm tired and lazy, can't help it since my grandma drags me over to the church every Sunday and I hate it since the priest just talks, and talks and talks… anyway, I'll update AS and FT soon, I just got no time and I will be gone for some days T_T forgive me, but the church thing is really important, plus there is a guy named Elias who's coming from Florida! :D he's sooo nice… but he doesn't say much ^^'**_

_**Well anyway, I'll go to sleep now so bye-bye and don't forget to leave review~ XD**_

_**Love F-T-K~ xxx **_


End file.
